Fallen
by nativeroute
Summary: One shot / Ends with the famous platform kiss. (I made a few changes)


It upset Victoire how just because she had Veela in her blood it categorized her as a bimbo that didn't have any skills. Not that it wasn't true, it was just she had a few specialties. For example a rather great fashion taste. She was also great in Potions and had a great memory which helped her a lot in spells. _Only bimbos would try to think of things they're good at._ Her annoying conscience caused her to sigh as she tapped her quill, clearly not paying attention to Professor Flitwick. She realized that she was basically contradicting herself, causing her to sit up straight and keep focus. A few seconds later she found herself thinking about a certain blue-haired boy. It always took every ounce in her to not feel his soft hair in her fingers. She then heard the familiar chime of the bell, feeling relief spread through her as she got up from her seat.

She wasn't always like this, she could control her feelings yet Teddy gave her one of his smiles back in 4th year and all that self-control was out the window. She realized the class was already empty except for the Professor and none other than Teddy who was waiting for her outside, a blush falling on her lightly freckled cheeks as she gathered her stuff, heading over to where Teddy stood who slung an arm around her shoulders without a word, making their way to the Great Hall _. Merlin, pull yourself together,_ She reprimanded herself.

"Hey Vic."

It was like she hated herself or something, you'd think so by the many times she frustrated herself by thinking about Teddy non-stop. She thought about the corner of his dark, yet sparkly green eyes crinkling as he gave her his signature half crooked smile which caused shivers to run up and down her spine.

"Viiic," A hand waving in front of her eyes snapped her out of her reverie, blue eyes met green.

"Huh?"

"I've got to skip lunch today, if that's alright with you?" Teddy asked.

"No, yeah, it's fine. Why?" She replied, not showing her slight disappointment.

"Well," There it was, he flashed The Grin. "Jem has these new tricks for Quidditch, and she wanted to show me."

Victoire ignored the bitter taste in her mouth, "You don't have to ask me, it's alright."

"Great! I'll make it up next time we have lunch, alright?" And with that he was gone.

Victoire didn't know whether she smiled or grimaced, maybe even both which wouldn't exactly be a pretty sight. Jem, short for Jemima Thane. She was gorgeous, no one could deny it. She had confidence and skill. Something everybody, even Victoire, envied. Jemima proved that she was even more than a pretty face, being one of the top students, and also a very good Beater. Victoire tried to hate her, but it didn't work out since Jemima was always nice to her.

Victoire fell back on her bed back at the Ravenclaw tower, covering her face as she groaned into her hands. "I screwed up, I screwed up worse than a Weasley would." She could almost hear her mother's voice, shaming her for trying to be something she wasn't.

"Oh, it probably wasn't that bad." Leigh, her roommate and good friend, diminished.

"I didn't even know a single thing, Leigh, they kept asking me Quidditch questions, and I was going to even fake a favourite team, but Teddy saved me."

Leigh furrowed her eyebrows, "How bad?"

"From a scale of 1 to 10, it's a full on 15, Leigh. I would've made a huge fool of myself. Scratch that, I already did. I even felt the landlady lose respect for me." Victoire groaned, rolling on her back.

Leigh snorted out a laugh, causing Victoire to glare at her, who soon gave in and smiled. "Well thank Lupin for saving you."

"Yeah, thank Lupin." Victoire echoed, remembering everything that had happened. She decided to never agree to go with Teddy and his friends to Hogsmeade since they clearly thought Quidditch. She even heard one of them compare a real life situation to something of a Quidditch field. They were all laughing as she stumbled on her words when they'd asked which position she preferred. She hardly knew what Quidditch even was about.

Victoire had just separated ways from her friends, heading alone to the Ravenclaw tower, and unmistakably heard the familiar laughter. She didn't have to hear it twice to know who it was. She grinned, having not seen him for week due to O. and Quidditch matches. She followed the laughter, making a turn at the end of the hallway, and then what she saw made her freeze in her tracks. Her eyes were trained on where Teddy Lupin stood, ducking forwards as he locked lips with Jemima, her fingers running through Teddy's hair the way Victoire always imagined doing. She somehow expected this to happen yet she didn't think it would hurt this much. She shook her head, took a deep breath, and went to her common room, knowing that this was probably a sign to move on.

She hadn't moved on. Victoire knew that for sure as she sat back on her chair back at home, after reading the letter Teddy sent her. He'd even gotten her a charm bracelet, one of the charms was a bludger. The only thing about Quidditch that he knew that she knew. Another charm was a raven to represent her house, since he had once said it would make more sense if the mascot was a raven. Her favourite charm, though, was the tooth brush. That was how it all happened, somehow there was a tooth brush within her reach, and her two-year-old self had aimed it at his head surprisingly hard, causing him to burst into tears. She rubbed her forehead, it's been a month since she'd seen Teddy back at the train. In his letter he wrote about how great Italy was and kept her updated about his adventures with Jemima, who he'd coincidentally ran into with her parents, which Victoire tried not to think about as she continued reading. She wished she was there, more importantly she wished she had the guts to even enjoy an adrenaline rush.

"Come on, lay down." said Teddy, patting the space next to him.

Victoire shook her head profusely, "For the last time, no. There could be many things crawling in there, and I refuse to even give those creatures a satisfaction by-"

"They're just ants, they're not going to bite."

"They do! I got bit by one once it hurt."

Teddy raised his eyebrows, "Really? It doesn't for me."

"There are different types of ants, Teddy, who knows what type there are crawling, making their way to bite your skin."

Victoire was on the swing, which was moving slightly as she looked down at her best friend, whom was sprawled on the grass, his arms tucked behind his head.

"C'mon, just this once, the weather is great and finally, it's not cold anymore which makes it great." said Teddy, his eyes meeting hers which, she realized, was the reason why she was going to make a big mistake.

"Fine." grumbled Victoire, moving off the swing to plop down next to Teddy.

"Lie down,"

She did, yet more hesitant than before. "There, happy?"

He turned to her with The Grin. Her heart was beating faster, although she didn't think it was because of her fear. "Very much so."

She closed her eyes, soaking in the warm feeling and how peaceful and right everything felt, all worries forgotten except for that itchy spot on the side of her neck. Her eyes popped open and she let out a shriek, scrambling to get up. She then saw Teddy's finger on the grass where she once was. Teddy got up off the ground, his shoulders were shaking in laughter.

She hit his chest as hard as she could, "You dick! You know how much they creep me out."

Teddy was still laughing as he shook his head, "You're right, I'm sorry, but your face!" And with that he launched into more laughter.

Victoire was completely unamused, "I'd never push you or tease you to lay down in a land full of snakes."

"You're right," He finally composed himself, but she could see the amusement dancing in his dark green eyes. "I'll buy you licorice wands to make it up, alright?"

"Yes, I am right." She crossed her arms, he knew how much she loved licorice wands. "And I can buy them myself, thank you very much, but alright." She grinned.

Victoire kissed her mother's cheek, and hugged both of her parents, knowing she wasn't going to see them in a while. It was her last year, she realized as she looked around the station. This was her last time going through the platform, and waving goodbye to her family. Teddy informed her how the last year was always the best since it was when everyone made a final impact. She fingered her bracelet, which was always her good luck charm, before getting ready to board.

"Victoire!"

Victoire's ears peaked as she heard a familiar voice call out her name the way it never has. She turned to see a breathless Teddy rushing over to where she stood with a determined look on his face.

"Teddy, what-"

She didn't continue her sentence because he placed his lips on hers, his arm wrapping around her waist as he cradled her head with his other hand. Many emotions ran through her at that moment, especially shock, but that didn't stop Victoire Weasley at all. She moved her lips against his soft ones, her stomach flipping repeatedly as she did what she'd always wants to do, tangle her fingers in his silky hair, pulling him impossibly tight against her as they shared a passionate embrace. She felt like she was soaring, like she was free with everything else forgotten. She sighed into his lips, deepening the kiss, not getting enough at all.

"What are you doing?"

Victoire reluctantly broke the kiss, turning to James Potter looking up at them with wide curious eyes.

Teddy brought Victoire closer, "What does it look like we're doing? I'm seeing my girlfriend off. Now go away."

James only grinned, rushing off to announce that he had caught Teddy and Victoire snogging.

Victoire turned to Teddy with a raised eyebrow, another talent she had. "Your girlfriend, huh?"

To her amusement, the tips of his ears turned pink, "I mean, of course, if you agree."

Victoire only smiled, stood on the tips of her toes, and pressed another kiss on his lips, "Hmm, I'll think about it."

It was enough for Teddy as he gave her a genuine smile that made tingles run down her spine. "Give 'em hell, it's your last year."

Victoire boarded the train, fortunately finding a compartment which was close to where her family were standing, Teddy included. She smiled as her friends filled the compartment, and looked out as the train started to move. She waved at her family until they were out of sight. She knew as she touched her lips, with a smile that this was going to be a very interesting year as she realized his hair had turned pink as well.


End file.
